Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus), and more particularly, to a top emission type organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus) which is capable of realizing high emission efficiency, good color reproduction ratio, and improved color change rate by optimizing a thickness ratio in a plurality of stacks between two electrodes.
Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus) is a next generation display apparatus having self-luminance properties. In more detail, the OLED apparatus is a display apparatus capable of displaying an image by producing excitons through a recombination of holes and electrons, which are injected from an anode and cathode, in a light emitting layer, and generating light with a specific wavelength by an energy emission of the produced excitons.
Unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD apparatus), the OLED apparatus does not require an additional light source. Thus, the OLED apparatus has a light weight and thin profile. In comparison to the LCD apparatus, the OLED apparatus has various advantages of a wide viewing angle, good contrast ratio, rapid response time and low power consumption, and the OLED apparatus has attracted attention as the next generation display apparatus.